


BowSpam Prompt Book!

by Anonymous



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: 2DFG90, M/M, all my works are tagged as that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Am I writing another book while procrastinating on the other? Yes.Is it Bowspam again? Yes.Am I obsessed with this ship? Yes.Hotel? Trivago.Anyways, this is just a prompt book for Bowspam! I’m always brimming with ideas but I can’t write them all y’know? So maybe some writers like me can use these ideas whenever they need it! Antis please don’t even try it,,,I tried to keep this out of the tags and fandom so the only reason why you’ve seen this is because you were looking through the relationship tag.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**_\- Table of Contents -_ **

1.[Time-travelling Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876016/chapters/73519716).

2.[A Dreamon and A Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876016/chapters/73568031).


	2. Time-travelling Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ship Children, Time-Travel, Humor, you can add more if you'd like

Takes place during the Exile Arc, maybe a few days after Tommy got exiled. 

Honestly when I write these types of things the minors are always 19-21 so Tommy is 19 in this, but ofc you can change that if you’d like. 

So basically, Dream comes back after a few days to blow Tommy’s stuff up but as they were fighting, a portal appeared out of nowhere and wallah! There’s suddenly a child/children. You can decide on their appearance, how old they are, if they have siblings and whatnot. It's their ship child/children from the future and they have to set their differences aside in order to take care of them. 

Dream and Tommy slowly start to become friends because of this child/children and they eventually become friends. Maybe Tommy would be let back in L’Manburg, but it would be much more fun if the two of them just kept the child/children a secret because, it's literally their kid/s- 

Either Dream or Tommy accidentally falls in love first in the process, although I feel like Tommy would fall first. So he starts getting scared and shit because even though they have proof that they would be together in the future (that proof being the child), he’s scared Dream might change his mind and reject him. 

There’s just lots of cuddling, family bonding, maybe a bit of flirting (it’s Dream, come on now) and much more.

If you want a bit of action, maybe the SBI + Tubbo is sus about Dream and Tommy and they decided to visit Tommy in exile only to see them playing with a child. A bit of an argument since Phil was lowkey upset he was not informed that one of his sons had a child and Tubbo felt a bit betrayed. The result I see in this would be Dream getting protective of his family and accidentally spilling out a confession to Tommy. 

Tommy ofc, feel the same way, but he doesn’t tell him that yet and so they make up with the others and Tommy was finally brought back in L’Manburg. Another portal appears and this time it was future Dream and Tommy coming back for their child. They talk for a bit and then go their separate ways. 

Dream and Tommy have a heart-to-heart conversation, but since I like to make it extra, maybe Dream first invited Tommy to have dinner with him and they decided on the picnic. The place was beautiful, the flowers were fresh as if they had just been placed, the view of the sunset was just right, etc. It was as if Dream really prepared for this.

They finally confess to each other properly and have their first kiss, and they end up eating dinner together and basically just cuddling with each other in the end. 


	3. A Dreamon and A Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Crack and Humor, Light Angst, Domestic Fluff, Minor Violence, Smut?, feel free to add more but those are the main ones

Okay hear me out-

Dream as Shrek and Tommy as Fiona. Instead of ogres, they're both dreamons, and you can make them scary or whatever, I don't mind whichever design of a dreamon you use. The dragon is named Mary Beth and you can't tell me otherwise. Quackity can be the fucking donkey who fucks the dragon, and either Techno or Antfrost can be Puss In Boots. Idk which one, Ant would be fitting since his minecraft character is literally a cat but Techno seems to fit more due to his big words and shit. 

The three little pigs could be Sapnap, George and Bad. Ranboo could be Pinocchio and Purpled could be the gingerbread man and uhh Skeppy could be the big bad wolf. Idk- you can change this if you want to.

Anyways, you probably have watched the movie already. The villain who would be trying to marry Tommy could be Schlatt, Arthur could be Tubbo, Prince Charming and the fairy godmother could be Jack and Niki, and the king and queen would be Phil and Kristen. Phil is an actual crow in this lmaoo- you can decide the other characters. 

Since Fiona got pregnant during the second movie and her and Shrek canonically have children, I'm not sure how it'll work for this one, so I'll leave that up to you. Or you could leave the children part out but that would be so adorable. Tommy and Dream having three children, or how many you prefer, with their own names and appearances. Ofc, they're all dreamons. 

The plot follows the movie, of course, with a few alterations according to yourself here and there. This is just an idea I came up with after I finished watching Shrek 2. I lowkey wanna write this one now, maybe I will when I have the time and after I finished watching the first part of Shrek.


End file.
